1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed covers and more particularly pertains to a new truck bed cover for covering a cargo bed of a vehicle and allow adjustment of the location of the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck bed covers is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to allow the system to cover a cargo bed of a vehicle and then be repositioned to allow greater access to the cargo bed. Additionally, the system should include hinge assemblies that allow vertical adjustment of panels of the system to allow the panels to be positioned along side of the cargo bed when access to the cargo bed is required.